


Final Fantasy XV One-Shots

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Final Fantasy Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: Will continue to upload on May 16th 2020.





	1. Regis Lucis Caelum x Reader (Angst)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cutscene of Regis holding baby Noctis out in the rain by the Regalia.

The car ride home was silent. The rain dropping and patterning against the Regalia was the only sound that occupied the solemn atmosphere in the small area. You stared ahead, watching the empty road as your husband drove back to the Citadel. 

Your husband, King Regis Lucis Caelum, had suggested that all of you should go eat at Galdin Quay, taking a break from his duties and finally being able to spend time with his little family. Noctis was ecstatic to hear that all three of you were going. It had been a really long time ever since he spent time with both of his parents together. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his mother though and through, but he also wanted his father to be with him as he grew older. 

Everything was going fine. The food was amazing, the sun felt amazing on your skin, even your son had the chance to fish for a good while. It was until the sky began to get dark that you two decided it was time to get home and back to the Citadel. Noctis, being the extremely sleepy prince he was known to be, had already fallen asleep the moment he was fastened into the car seat in the back. 

Deep in your thoughts, your heart clenched at the very words that the crystal had told your husband and repeated to you. You didn’t want that kind of fate for your son. The fate that your son was destined to die for. You didn’t want him to die for some country. Hell, you didn't care about the crown, you didn’t even want the title of being the Queen to Insomnia, but it came with the man that you would do anything for. And from that, came the cost of losing the most precious thing in your life: your son. 

You wanted him to die of old age, to grow old and happy, to live to see another day. You didn’t want him to worry about whether or not he was going to see the light of the sun the next day. You didn’t want his life to be decided by some crystal that was in the Caelum family for ages because past Caelums couldn’t do their job correctly and end the scourge. 

Feeling a tear roll down your cheek, you quickly wiped it away so your husband wouldn’t notice. Unfortunately for you he did, being the observant and trained person he was to detect any motion around him. His gaze turned to look at you for a moment before he looked back at the road. A much larger hand covered your hands that were folded on your lap, and gave a slight squeeze of comfort. 

Head bowed down, you couldn’t bare to look at your husband right now or else you would break down crying. “Are you thinking about it again?” he whispered, a small crack in his voice being detected. It didn’t matter if he was a king. He too had emotions and he had the right to mourn for the death and fate that would befall his precious son. He wanted to be there for him for everything, to experience so many things that parenthood could bring. He would always let his emotions show in front of his wife, one of the few people who was allowed to see such a vulnerable state. 

“Yes..” came your whispered and weak reply. Regis didn’t say a word, hand still placed atop of yours as he drove into the circled center of the Citadel that lead to the stairs and up to enormous castle that you called home. Turning off the engine, he gave you a gentle kiss to your cheek, one that made him linger there for a while. Pulling away he turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. You sat there for a few moments, eyes dull and unfocused in the direction of your folded hands. The car door opening in the back fell on deaf ears. 

Regis unbuckled Noctis from the seat, a tear falling down his face at the sight of such innocence.  _ ‘My beloved son… why… why do you have to leave me so soon? _ ’ Scooping him up in his arms and carrying him outside, Regis closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He nuzzled his face against Noctis’, only to be pushed away by a tired boy and nuzzling further into his father and whimpering to find a different way to comfortably sleep.  He didn’t have the energy to go inside at the moment, too overwhelmed with emotions and feeling physically drained from the reality of things. The rain had subsided to a slight drizzle, the snow like rain wasn’t likely that it would make anyone sick for standing outside for a while. 

Slowly getting out of the car you turned to look at your husband who was carrying Noctis. The sight brought you to tears. Face scrunching up in sadness, a loud sob escaped your lips before you covered them with your hands. Tears rolled down rapidly, eyes shut tightly and body hunched over in emotional pain, you sobbed loudly into your hands. 

Regis caught wind of your anguish, opening his arm towards you when you finally looked their way again. You didn’t waste a second to run into his arms, being enveloped by the warm embrace of your husband and the added warmth of your sleeping son. You buried your face in Regis’ neck, face scrunching up in displeasure at the thoughts running through your mind. You couldn’t bare to see the positive outcome of his fate. You just wanted your boy, to be selfish and keep him to yourself. He couldn’t be commanded by the ancients like some pig in a farm. 

He is your baby boy. 

_Your_ precious jewel. 

A precious jewel that completes this small and broken family. 


	2. Gladiolus x Reader (Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight, but unintentional abuse!

You sat in a seat across Noctis, head bowed as you stare at your folded hands in your lap. All of you failed to protect Luna. All of you failed to protect each other. To protect Ignis. The rest of you had come out unscathed and that fact tore at you from the inside. 

You sat still in the seat, the only movement happening from you was the jump of your body from each bump that the train had caused. 

A tear fell on your hands. 

Quickly, you wiped the rest that were beginning to fall the moment Prompto began talking about passing Tenebrae. It hurts your soul, your entire being and you knew that Noctis wasn’t in any better state compared to you. Hearing the talking among Ignis and Prompto you looked out at the window beside you, eyes darting from side to side as you watched the trees pass by with a bearable speed. 

Sniffling, you heard the sound of clothes and chains shuffling and were welcomed by the sight of your boyfriend, Gladio. You didn’t seek out for his comfort. You didn’t seek out for anyone, and figured that you needed time to be alone. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Gladio seethed. Alarmed by his tone you looked up at the behemoth of a man. You had never seen such an angered face from this man in a very long time. 

“What?” Noctis bit back, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in confusion and anger. He was mad that Gladio would talk to him like that after such an event that had passed. He only wanted to mourn for his promised Queen and wife’s passing. 

“We’re not stopping in Tenebrae. You need to grow up and get over it,” he hissed, fists clenched to his sides. Noctis clicked his tongue in annoyance at his response. 

“Gladio.” you spoke up to try and warn the man. His eyes darted towards you and you gave him a pointed look of what you could muster up through puffy, red eyes. Both men ignoring you, Nocits stood up and walked up to Gladio. 

“I am over it, I’m here aren’t I?” Noctis practically whimpered out. Gladio grabbed a fist full of his shirt, pulling him close to his face. 

“Maybe when you’re not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you,” he said. 

“Let go of me.”

Gladio chose to ignore him, eyes carrying a deadly glint in them. “How’s that ring fit ya’? You’d rather carry it around than wear it? She gave her life so you can do your duty, not so you can sit around feeling sorry for yourself.” 

“You don’t think I know that?” Noctis rose his voice in defense. His voice became a domino effect, making Gladio raise his voice in return. 

“You don’t! Ignis took one for you too, and for what?!” he screamed. 

“Enough Gladio!” Ignis screamed at them to try and stop the argument. Gladio clicked his tongue in annoyance for Ignis defending Noctis. 

“You think you’re a king, but you’re a coward!” 

“Shut up!” Noctis grabbed a piece of Gladio’s jacket and pushed him. 

“Both of you stop this!” you stood up from your seat, trying to get in between them, only to be slapped by the large man. The impact sent you to the floor of the train, hand holding the side of your face that was quickly forming a bruise. Prompto and Ignis yelled for you, the hit being forgotten by the two men, and the blonde began scampering to your side and kneeling beside you to inspect your wound. Both boys were still in the petty argument. Tears clouded your vision as you were shocked, at a loss of words for what Gladio had done to you. 

“I get it, alright?! I get it!” Noctis yelled and pushed Gladio away from him. 

“Then get a grip! Pull your head outta your ass already!” he roared at the prince. Gladio turned around only to stop in his tracks when he saw you on the floor, holding your face in pain and being comforted by the blonde. His anger blinded him of the actions that he was doing, and he didn’t have an inkling to when this happened to you, to when he  _ hit  _ you. Trying to approach you, you held a hand up to stop him as Prompto helped you to your feet. Your hand was still covering the bruised side to where Gladio landed the slap. 

“Don’t come near me,” you seethed, teeth clenched in anger and pain towards the male. Gladio called out your name, but it was futile. 

“I’m sorry…  I was… My temper…” he was at a loss for words. His eyes were filled with guilt when you only stared at him with hues that had a dancing fury within them. 

“Because you couldn’t get your head out of your ass either, huh?” 

“He needs to-!”

“Needs to what?! Understand his duties as a prince?! He knows it already and he doesn’t need to be reminded of them! Everything rests on his shoulders, for crying out loud and he can’t get one second to mourn for the losses that were caused by his birthright?!” you yelled at the man in front of you. All heads were turned towards you, silent as ever in your outburst. No one had seen you so angered, enraged with anyone. It was terrifying that you were yelling at Gladio, the one person that you loved dearly. 

Gladio flinched when you lowered your hand to clench it into a fist at your side. He wasn’t scared of your outburst, but of what he had done to you. The sight alone was enough to make his breath hitch in his throat. Your eye had a blood vessel popped from the impact, the blood swirling in the sclera of your eye and cheek puffed up and swollen in an angry blue and purple color. 

Your face twisted in pain the moment you blinked. The pressure that was no longer there because of your hand, made your eye more fragile and even blinking managed to pain the injured eye. 

“He fucking understands his duty as a king!” you screamed yet again. Gladio clenched his jaw as he kept getting yelled at. He knew he deserved as much. 

Letting out an angered sigh to try and calm yourself, you grave Prompto a reassuring squeeze on his hand that kept you steady to tell him that you were alright. You nodded your head at Noctis to tell him that you were by his side and that you supported him. Your gaze darted towards Ignis and you found yourself walking towards him and squeezing his shoulder gently in acknowledgement for his concern. 

Amber eyes followed your every move, heart aching at the pain he has caused you physically and emotionally that resulted in you lashing out.  

“There are more pressing matters to attend,” you seethed out as you connected your gaze with your boyfriend. Before he could say anything else, let alone apologize, you walked to the very end of the train where you all kept your belongings and took out your laptop. You sat down in the isolated area, not wanting to speak to anyone as you began emailing the Marshall and everyone else back at HQ on the events that happened in Altissia. 


	3. Gladiolus x Princess!Reader (Angst)

It’s all fun and games when you are young and carefree. Not having to worry about anything and being completely dependent on your parents. Yet, there is only one reason as to why you can’t be too carefree, even in your tender youth. You’re the princess of Insomnia, sister to the crown prince and daughter to the most righteous king that Insomnia has had in ages. Being of royal blood meant being cooped up and out of harm's way. Everyone adored you. They all adored their jewel to the crown. 

Yet, even beneath all of that, there were people trying to take you for their own benefit. To hold you against your will and try to gain back a lump sum of money from the crown in return for your release. That is exactly why you would stay inside. Your fathers fear getting the best of him as he too was in that same scenario when he was a small boy. 

Fortunately for you, you were with your twin. Both of you were extremely close. Always sleeping together, always playing and wrecking havoc to the guards with your pranks. He was your half and you were his, a mischievous, but perfect duo till the end. Noctis vowed to protect his little sister, only by a few minutes, and promised to himself, and to his father, that he would put his life on the line for you in any situation. 

Being the naïve girl you were, you thought nothing of it. That is until you hit the age of 10; an age where you understand more of life and the reasons behind nearly everything. That age is when you understood your purpose as the princess of Insomnia. The age where you found out about your gift that caused Ardyn Lucis Caelum to become one with the Starscourge: the gift of healing. 

This gift made you drift away from your brother. You were being cooped up in your own room 24/7 and forbidden to leave other than needing to eat and go to the bathroom; but those were usually brought to you and you had a bathroom connected to where you resided. Your father, as much as it hurt him, had you stay inside your room, bringing people in to have you take the starscourge away from the infected. You understood that your father's intentions weren’t to hurt you. You saw the pain in his blue eyes that he internally beat himself up for having to do this to you, for the crystal _making_ him do this. He didn’t want his only remembrances of his wife to vanish because of some royal bloodline, but it was the cost of past kings. You couldn’t bring yourself to hate you father in the least. Yet, there were times that you find yourself questioning your purpose in life.

Curled up in your bed and under your blanket you whimpered softly, tears rolling down awkwardly on the side of your face that you were laying on. You failed to hear footsteps approach your door and enter your room. You heard someone call your name, not exactly being able to make it out from your heart drumming in your ears from the painful feeling on trying to silence your cries and hold them in. 

“Sweetheart…” your father called out. He received a whimper in return, your body curling up even further into the bed. The pattering of feet was heard in the room and you felt at least 40 pounds of mass land on top of you. Grabby hands tried their best to hug you above the blanket, and you felt a head rest on your shoulder. 

“I love you, sister,” Noctis called out to you. 

By the time you reached 16 you were allowed to be outside of your room. Your father enrolled you into the same High School that Noctis was attending for a year already. Many people came and left in your life, but there were three peculiar teens that stayed in your life permanently. Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Stupeo Scientia, and Prompto Argentum were the names of your most valued people in your life. Of course you had known of Gladio and Ignis before when Noctis would mention them in the short meetings in your room, but you never really got to meet them in person till you went to High School. Prompto was a new addition to the small posse of teenage boys and yourself, and you two immediately hit it off. 

Admittedly Gladiolus was quite jealous when you two would always hang out and constantly tease and flirt with each other. It irked him to no end, but he didn’t exactly make an effort to try and woo you. He just kept his small crush on you a secret. He respected you through and through and didn’t treat you with disrespect by constantly flirting with you. He was known as a playboy and a flirt in school, so having the princess become labeled as a conquest of his would not go good with Gladio and possibly get himself expelled for beating someone up for bad mouthing you. 

Essentially he stood by your side and treated you like the princess you were. He was always there for you when you needed him. Always an available shoulder to cry on when you had internal battles, gave you light pecks on the forehead, on your knuckles, and even daring ones to the corner of your lips. It left you blushing to no end and Noctis would only gag in disgust to mock you. He was your brother, of course, but the fact that he was your twin didn’t mean that he should stop your romantic aspect of life. It did bother him a bit that it was by his own shield, but eventually he learned to grow out of disgust and saw it more of a perk. If he wasn’t there to protect you then surely Gladio would do it in a heartbeat. 

The flirting and chivalry gestures made your heart swell far more than the basics of adoration for the large male. Eventually Gladio grew the balls to ask you out. By the Six, he really did have major balls to ask the princess of Insomnia out and to be his girlfriend. He even went up to your father, who was far less intimidating to him since he had known him his whole life, and asked if he was allowed to court you. Regis was taken by major surprise. Clarus was about to object and scold his son for an inappropriate scandal, but Regis managed to shut him down with a pointed look. He had granted Gladio’s wish. 

Three months into your relationship and it was all people talked about in the news and mainly in your school. It came to the point where males began to talk about you in a not so sincere way, and occasionally a female. You didn’t let it get to you, but surely it got on Gladio’s nerves and he sent a deadly glare to anyone who badmouthed you. You can have their heads placed on a pike if you could because of your royal blood, but it was merely a petty rumor and sour souls that you didn’t deem necessary to waste your time on. 

Yet it got to a point where one of the girls had pushed you down onto the ground as you were walking in the hallway. You and Gladio had different classes at the time that he had to go a different direction and you didn’t want him to be late because of you. The same went for everyone else in your small posse. You were known to be gentle, but of course every flower has a thorn and you definitely had one. You had one horrid temper and anger issues when it came to certain things. This definitely triggered it, but it didn’t go in your favor. 

Rather than lashing out at them you felt a growl rise up in your throat. You felt your right eye twitch, the sclera and pupil morphing into a rusted gold and black, half of your face twisting to a disoriented face that was only brought by the scourge. Quickly, you got up and ran out of the school, belongings long forgotten and hands covering half of your face that was morphing into the disgusting creature of the scourge. No one else caught wind of this. Luckily the girls bullying you didn’t see what happened to your face either. 

That was the last day that anyone ever saw you. You practically disappeared from the face of the earth as your father had you stay in your room yet again. It brought him to tears when he saw the toll the scourge took on your body. He knew you didn’t have much time left. 

At the age of 20, you were in a far better condition compared to a few years back. No one had seen you within those 4 years of isolation. Your father refused to tell Noctis where you were. He didn’t know of your healing gift. You were forbidden to ever tell him. He even went far enough as to break off your proposal with Gladio. Both men were absolutely heartbroken for such events, your father hating that the crystal was ruining your life, and Gladio being the fact that you left without a trace or without even saying goodbye and not knowing the true reason behind your disappearance. 

A few months later, you were told by your father that you would be traveling with your brother to Altissia. You were confused. You thought that you were dangerous, that you shouldn’t be around the crown prince if you could cause potential harm to any of them, especially your brother. Your father assured you that you were far more level-headed than you were in your teen years. Yet, the way he had tried to persuade you into leaving the Citadel and Insomnia in total seemed a bit skeptical… It seemed… peculiar. 

Standing by the Regalia without the knowledge of any of the boys that were inside the castle to bid farewell to the king, you stared up at the place you call home. Closing your eyes and saying a small prayer, you sighed out sadly at the thought of leaving your father. He was already handicapped and you don’t know what he would do, let alone feel with the departure of his only two children.

The sound of rushed footsteps caused you to open your eyes in alarm, but you were only met with a chest covered in a dark colored shirt and an open jacket. Noctis had seen you by the Regalia and without missing a heartbeat he ran to you, engulfing you and pulling you in a tight hug. It had been 4 years since he last saw you, since he had seen his other half. You didn’t miss a second to wrap your arms around him as well, letting out a small whimper of sadness as you held your brother. 

“I missed you, Noctis…” you wept. 

“I missed you too. I needed my other half. I felt lost without you by my side,” he confessed and pulled away to smile at you with glossy eyes. 

“Please don’t hate father for keeping me away from you. There is always a reason behind everything,” you mumbled. Eyes glancing up at your dad you saw him stumble slightly down the stairs with his cain and you made a move to him, helping him keep his balance. Noctis followed you and nodded his head to his father. The exchange the two of them had made you lose focus, your eyes darting around till they landed on familiar ember eyes. Your heart clenched in pain when you saw him. You know you caused him immense pain. Your assumptions were right when he looked away from, face twisting up a bit to a scowl. 

“Walk tall, my children.”

Hours passed as you sat in between Gladio and Noctis. Your butt was becoming numb and it made you squirm in distaste at the unpleasant feeling. Gladio groaned in annoyance at your constant squirming. 

“Would you stop it already? Sorry if this isn’t luxurious enough for you compared to being cooped up in your bed and shutting everyone out” he hissed. You coward back in fear at the harsh tone, pressing yourself against Noctis’ shoulder. Your brother glared at him, but kept silent as he didn’t want to start an argument in a small area. 

“Ignis, pull over. Let Prompto drive,” Noctis ordered. Understanding his intention, he nodded his head and carefully pulled over, getting out of the car. Everyone except Gladio climbed out of the car, each person switching seats. Ignis took your place, while Prompto took his and you took Promptos. Letting out a breath of relief, you stretched your arms out in front of you and marveled at the view that the shotgun of the car gave you. 

“Even though it’s all dead, it’s pretty cool. I’ve never been to a desert before,” you spoke and received a hum in agreement from Prompto. Looking down at the cup holders in the car, you spotted the Ebony that had belonged to Ignis and quickly snatched it up. “Don’t mind if I do~” you sang and took a few sips from the bitter beverage and relished in the taste. Ignis merely chuckled at your antics and Noctis gagged. 

“How can you drink that stuff?” Prompto groaned. 

“I like bitter stuff,” you winked at him and laughed when he caught the double-meaning behind your statement. Suddenly the car started bumping, the gas leaving the car in sudden spurts until it completely stopped. 

“Uhhh… this isn’t my fault.”

“Yeah, it totally isn’t” Noctis groaned and got out of the car so Ignis can get out to examine the damage. 

At least 5 hours passed and you all took turns to push and steer the wheel towards Hammerhead. Cindy had eyes on her immediately from every boy. It made you a bit jealous that even Gladio had his eyes on her, especially when she bent over to check the car and his eyes were roaming the plumpness of her ass. 

Cindy was all over you though, squealing to how pretty you are. Your beauty made you look more innocent and pure and she loved it. Letting a small perverted side of herself free, she even felt the curves of your body as she grinned to herself and practically fangirled over you. Squeaking, you blushed furiously when she groped a boob with one hand through your tank top, feeling it get squished and kneaded in between her fingers as the other hand squeezed your ass over your jean shorts.

“C-Cindy!” you squeaked. Trying to pry her hands off of you. It left all the boys blushing, except Noctis, at the erotic sight. Looking at Noctis with pleading eyes, he coughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He didn’t know how to help you get out of the situation. Quickly, he fled from the scene. 

By the time Cindy had stopped groping your body, she gave you guys a job to hunt feral animals that were terrorizing people so you can pay off the car. 

Sighing to yourself, you plopped down onto the chair that was outside of the mobile home. It was an extremely long day and you felt sticky and grimy with all the things you’ve done. You thanked the Six that you decided to wear minimal amount of clothing that was decent enough not to expose anything inappropriate. 

Sun already down, all the guys were inside cleaning themselves and washing down all the dirt while Ignis prepared the food for the night. You had gone in before them, taking the least amount of time to freshen up and clean yourself thoroughly. By the time all of you finished eating, everyone was already laying down in their beds, the mobile home thankfully having 5 beds inside. You couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning in the twin sized bed. 

Quickly getting up, you sped walked to the door of the mobile home and practically ran out into the shaded and dark trees. You knew this was a bad idea. Every time night had hit the earth, your face would morph into the scourge that you absolutely hated. A growl ripped through your throat and escaped your lips. Hunched over, you tried your best to will away the horrid thing that was locked inside of your body. Eyes shut tightly, you began gasping in pain from your body trying to morph and change as well. 

“No…” you gasped out. “Please… no…” you whimpered. You tried to will it away on your own. Pulling out the necklace from under your tank top you gripped the moon shaped charm to the point where it pierced your skin and make you bleed. Eyes clenched, you murmured words that your father made you remember, trying your best to muster up your magic to make the scourge disappear. Gasping out the words till a painful cry escaped your lips, your hand began to glow white till it engulfs your body and make the purple infection disappear in the form of mist from your body for now.

“Holy shit…” someone gasped out behind you. Alarmed, your head darted towards the source of the voice and found none other than your ex-fiancé, Gladio. Eyes widening, you backed away from the large man in fear. He had followed you? Was he not asleep? You fucked up majorly.

“You’re… you’re infected,” he mumbled out. Tears clouded your vision as you looked down at the ground in shame. 

“I wasn’t born this way…” you whimpered out.

“What?” he questioned. 

“I inherited the gift of the fallen Caelum… the gift where I can cure the scourge with my bare hands,” you explained in a whisper. You couldn’t look up at Gladio, fearing that you would see the look of pure disgust on his face. “I didn’t wish for this… I never wanted my life to be this way,” you cried, tears rolling down your face. “Please. Don’t tell Noctis,” you pleaded, face lifting to look at Gladio with a face contorted in emotional pain. Ember eyes looked back at you, conflicted feelings swirling in them till he finally decided to reach out for you, walking to you till you were in arms reach to pull you in for a hug. 

“If you can cure it, then why are you becoming one?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I consume it… the scourge travels into my body…”

“But why would you…” 

“Because I’m the princess of Insomnia. I have to do my duty to protect the people… even if it means risking my life for them…” you whimpered, face burying into his chest. Gladio was at a loss for words. He couldn’t understand the logic as to why Regis would let you suffer like this. As if reading his mind you looked up at him. 

“My father had pure intentions… he never wanted to do this to me… he was forced to do it because of the crystal. It’s my destiny.” you concluded, letting a sob escape your lips as you wrapped your arms around the man's torso. “That’s why I was locked up. Gone from everywhere and forbidden to have contact with anyone. He did it to protect me, to protect everyone. I’ve only had the taste of freedom for only half of my life,” you cried. 

“Is that why you left for all these years? That I barely found out about you when you were 16?” he asked. You slowly nodded your head, ashamed to admit the truth of your life. It wasn’t something you were proud of. 

“At 10 I was locked up, Noctis and my father being the only company I had. That was until I turned 16, being enrolled in High School, but only for a few months. That day where I told you not to be late for class, someone pushed me to the ground. It angered me, pissed me off, and I nearly revealed the fact that I had the scourge, and I was locked up again till now” you explained in the calmest way you could without breaking down. 

“By the six…” he murmured as he kissed the top of your head. You had been through so much and yet he was over here complaining, enraged as to why you would suddenly just leave without a trace. 

“I can’t live to see the day when I have children, to see my niece or nephew… to marry the man I love,” you began to weep. “I was cursed to not have any of these things because of my birthright!” you cried, tears cascading down your face as you pulled away from the large man, covering your face with your hands as you fall to your knees from the overwhelming emotions. 

“You would never love me again… after everything I’ve done,” you confessed, eyes shut tightly behind your hands and voice muffled. 

“What makes you say that?” he replied with a bite in his tone. He was slightly offended and he never liked it when people assumed his feelings. 

“The look you gave me… it was filled with hatred… with disgust…” 

“It was hurt. The fact that I was left by the most wonderful person in all of Eos for absolutely no reason hurt. I couldn’t bare to look at my reason of happiness so suddenly. It was like a slap in the face when you returned and I didn’t know how to deal with it,” he kneeled before you, tears glossy and prying your hands away from your face. You looked up at the warmth that the ember eyes held. You missed looking into them so much. A sob escaped your lips.

“Please… disregarding all feelings… promise me one last thing, Gladiolus Amicita.”

“Anything.” he answered, slightly confused as to where this was going. 

“If the scourge consumes me permanently, please… promise me…”

He stared at you with worry in his eyes, hand gripping your wrist a bit too tight as you cupped the right side of his face and ran your thumb over his cheek. 

“ _Kill me”_


	4. Older!Noctis x Queen!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't write another Regis one-shot until I've done someone else lmao. I just have so many ideas for that big softy. 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of rape!

“Wouldn’t it be time to seek an alliance with someone, Noct?” Ignis brought up. Every council member had the same exact thought, but no one was brave enough to actually address the large elephant in the room. Noctis looked at him confused. Sure, Insomnia needed help to build their country again, but he didn’t exactly need an alliance. 

“We have enough help already,” he answered, brows furrowed as to why he would suggest that. 

“I am talking about a marriage alliance. Our riches are slowly depleting with the amount of workers and the expenses of the buildings,” Ignis answered, pushing up his glasses unconsciously as he let out a sigh. 

“A marriage? Who on earth would even be willing to marry into a ruined city as of right now?”

“Perhaps you can consider her highness, the Queen of Zethes?” the mention of your name made Noctis perk up. He hasn’t heard that name in ages and hearing it after so long made his heart ache. 

Noctis let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, “She hates me for what happened before I left for Altissia. Basically broke off our proposal to marry someone else,” he grimaced at the memory that suddenly plagued his mind. 

“I can assure you she does not hate you. She kept in contact with you even throughout the trip, no?” he questioned. Noctis shot him a look. He didn’t think that Ignis knew of that, he was sure that he had kept quiet about it. Damn the over observant advisor. 

“Even if she doesn’t she’s probably already married to some other king,” he mumbled out, heart practically breaking in two at the thought of the love of his life being married off to someone else. Sure he loved Luna, but it was more of a sibling bond, seeing each other as cousins if anything, that was being forced to something more that he did not want. 

  
  


“Your highness, the King of Insomnia requests an audience with you!” the soldier announced. At the mention of Insomnia your heart began to race uncontrollably. You had believed that Noctis had died for the sake of the world. That he sacrificed himself and his royal bloodline had ended at the hands of the starscourge infected ancient. 

Baffled at the sudden request, you didn’t give the soldier a reply as you stood up and ran to the twin doors. Pushing them open yourself you saw a much older looking version of Noctis. Hair definitely longer and neatly trimmed beard, he was without a doubt the Noctis you fell in love with a few years ago when you saw the familiar pair of blue eyes. You stood by the door frozen, the wind knocked out of you as it truly was him standing in front of you, the 3 familiar, but much older looking men standing beside him. 

Rubbing the back of his head, he shot you a tiny gin. “Hey,” he greeted out in a mumble. Hearing his voice you shook your head a bit, snapping out of the sudden trance he had put you in.

“ ‘Hey’?” you mocked angrily, arms crossing above your chest and hip cocked to the side. It was very improper for royal protocol, but you felt slight anger boiling your blood to even give a damn. “That’s all I get? A ‘Hey’ from you? After all these years? Not one letter ever since you came back, and all you have to say is hey?!” you fumed, pale lips pulled in a tight line. Noctis flinched at the lecture, feeling extremely bad at the sudden slap of realization that he hasn’t actually spoken to you ever since he got back. His face flushed in embarrassment, mouth opening and closing like a fish to try and come up with a reasonable explanation.  

Gladio couldn’t help but laugh at his king, the sound booming and echoing in the hall. Eyes darting to the large male, your anger subsided at the sight of the giant teddy bear. You remember how much of a big sweetheart he was, despite his physique and ruggedly handsome looks. Some would assume he was completely full of himself and a total ass, but he was the opposite. 

“Even after 10 years she still manages to make you shut up. That’s the power of the Queen I love,” he boasted, making you flush in embarrassment, red eyes darting to the floor abruptly and being hidden behind white lashes. Being the daughter of the infamous “Ice Queen” you were born with little to none pigment in every single hair on your body. The name of your mother itself gave away to what kind of kingdom you ruled, a realm of which the people had magical powers of snow and ice, which gave you the expected looks, a kingdom that had long since fought beside King Regis ever since he was crowned. That is until he broke it off, not wanting your land to be jeopardized along with his. Essentially it gave you more of an Albino look in the sense of your hair, but your skin tone was far from being an Albino tint and it actually had a certain tone that you were born with.

“Gladio, that is hardly appropriate,” Ignis dead panned, pushing his glasses up unconsciously and letting out a sigh. “Your Ma-” you shot him a look to address you by your name. You two were far beyond formalities, and so he addressed you by your given name. “We’ve come to try and form an alliance with you, one of marriages between Noctis and yourself.” he announced. 

“Gee Iggy way to break the ice,” Prompto muttered out as he saw your stunned look at the mention of marriage. 

Eventually as time went on and all of you spoke of the marriage, your council members included, you all came to a consensus that you two were to wed, your kingdom needing a King for future heirs and for his as well, but the money and help of rebuilding Insomnia was the main importance at the moment. 

 

 

A month within the engagement, Noctis said that he would stay as he entrusted Iris to run the management of the kingdom as he was gone, you two had a major fight that nearly ended the engagement and alliance between two realms. 

“Why are you so difficult?!” Noctis groaned, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands agitated. 

“I’m just trying to help you with the decisions for your kingdom Noctis,” you tried to reason with him. You wouldn’t match the tone with him, knowing that it would only provoke him even further. Yet, your calm tone made him more angry. It seemed to him as if you didn’t care that you were bothering him, trying to take control of all the decisions for Insomnia. 

“Well I don’t need your help alright? I can handle this on my own!” he rolled his eyes at you, clearly annoyed with your persistence. 

"I'm just try-"

"Well stop trying!" he suddenly yelled at you, making you flinch. "Luna was a better fiance. She didn't pester me like you do," he mumbled out the last part. Brows furrowed in disbelief that he would say that your lip curled up in a slight snarl. 

"How would you know? You didn't even get a chance to rule beside her because she died because you didn't protect her,” you spat, tone low and threatening. "Hell you didn't even see her for 12 years. Only writing to each other through a lousy book that Umbra would bring!" you laughed mockingly in his face and stormed out of the room. 

 

 

After that you two didn’t speak to each other for a month. It was until one night that you wouldn’t come back to the castle, nor did the guards that you left with came back either. You had only left for a monthly check up with the doctor for your health, right? It was already midnight and everyone was beginning to worry for you, panicking at the disappearance of the Queen. 

They all feared the worst. 

Noctis was the most panicked. Images of your body lying cold on the ground plagued his mind, facing the same fate that his ex-fiance had 10 years ago. In panic, he quickly gathered the other three guys and darted towards his car, getting in and stepping on the gas to the clinic you were visiting. 

You were found. You were safe or so they assumed. 

Shaking, you were in an alleyway not too far from the clinic. Prompto was the one that had found you, his flashlight shining on a mop of white hair that he knew belonged to you. The moment he kept walking to you his eyes widened. Your clothes were torn, shredded. Hair matted with dried up blood and dirt. You hugged your knees close to your chest, a shiver breaking through your body every now and then from the cold. But what made Prompto fear the worst was the look in your eyes when you merely stared off into nothing. They were dull- lifeless. He couldn’t bear to think of what had happened to you. It had been  _ hours  _ since they realized your disappearance. 

When you didn’t make any movement at his approach, staying as still as a statue, he felt his heart drop to his stomach to even think that you weren’t even actually alive. Gently the blonde tucked his arm under your knees and supported your back with the other one. You didn’t move. It looked as if they had actually taken the life out of you, only leaving a doll in place. 

Prompto felt tears well up in his eyes, cradling your body close to him as he walked out of the dirty alleyway and to the location where the car was parked. It had taken a few minutes for the guys to return to the car, Ignis and Gladio getting there before Noctis. The moment Noctis saw Prompto in your arms he began to run to you, only to be stopped by his shield, hand firmly placed on his shoulder and the advisor blocking his view of you. Brows furrowed, he looked at Ignis. 

“Why are you stopping me from seeing her?” he questioned, trying his best not to lash out on his best friend. Looking at Gladio he saw that his eyes were slightly puffy and red. He seemed to have been crying. Ignis looked at Prompto, to which the blonde nodded in response at his silent question. Sighing, Ignis looked back at Noctis. 

“Prompto found her in an alleyway… she won’t move or speak,” he began. Words were getting caught in his throat. He didn’t want to be the one to deliver the message of the inhumane act that was done towards you. “I inspected her and I found… substances…  of bodily fluid… on her…” Ignis gulped, nostrils flaring in anger. 

“ _ She was raped… _ ” 

Noctis was at a loss for words. Eyes darting to look at you, he saw the way you wouldn’t even blink, a haze dulling your red eyes that usually held a fire in them that he loved so much. Tears clouded his eyes as his bottom lip disappeared behind white teeth and pushing down with painful force, his face contorting in agony. He released a sob. 

  
  
  


For the next few months he blamed himself for your rape. If he hadn’t lashed out on you then you two would have been a happy engaged couple. Doing everything together would have helped him keep an eye on you. It would have prevented your rape. You would still be yourself. You would still be functioning like the person you were before everything had happened. 

Your wedding wasn’t as you had planned it to be. It was supposed to be the most special day and night a woman would ever experience in her life. But it was the exact opposite. 

It was all taken from you. 

You would hardly eat, always staring off into nothing. You felt the hands of the men on your body. The way they forced themselves into and on you. You would scrub at your body till it was an angry red and nearly drawing blood as you showered. The trio tried their best to cheer you up, taking you out to places when Noctis couldn’t. 

Prompto would try and get you to play video games with him, something you enjoyed doing before your duties as a Queen. 

Gladio would try and have you braid his hair, knowing that you loved it back when you were all barely hitting the age of adults.

Ignis would take you out to small cafes and make your favorite dishes, hoping for the best. 

No reaction. 

No emotion.

Absolutely  _ nothing _ . 

Sometimes you would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Screaming at the top of your lungs and begging the men to stop touching you. Nights like this had you cradled in your husbands arms, crying and screaming into his chest as he whispered sweet nothings to you till you calmed down. 

You didn’t have fear of men, no. 

You were in shock even after many months, but slowly that shock was being replaced and twisted into absolute and hellish anger. If anything this actually made your relationship with Noctis stronger. You sought out to be optimistic in the time of despair, even if you did break down most of the time from the weight of it all. 

  
  
  


You were out on the balcony. Night had fallen and the view of your kingdom covered in various pretty lights as you relished in the feeling of the cool wind brushing against your skin through the silky chemise dress that you wore when you sleep. Letting out a silent sigh, you wrapped your arms around your torso in slight comfort for yourself. Far too deep in thought you failed to hear a pair of footsteps behind you and slightly jumped when hands were softly placed on your shoulders. Relaxing when you felt them slide down a bit, a pair of warm lips were placed on the tip of your right shoulder. 

“Let me make you forget about them…” Noctis murmured against your skin. His hands fell lower and to your sides, wrapping them around your waist, a bit lower than where your arms were situated. 

“Let me love you…” he kissed a bit higher. You let out a sigh of pleasure. “Praise you…” he kissed the junction of your neck. Tilting your head, you closed your eyes and hummed contentedly. “Show you your worth.” he kissed behind your ear. Turning around you opened your eyes to stare up at intense blue ones. They were determined, promised to show you a different side of the world. The side of love that you had yet to experience in all your years of life. Hand reaching up to cup his cheek, you slowly nodded your head. Inchinding closer to him you placed a soft kiss to his lips. Blue eyes looked at you through thick lashes, giving them a hooded and intense gaze. 

He kissed you. 

Another kiss on your behalf. 

That night was blissful - magical. Filled with eternal love and affection. He praised your body the whole night, kissing away every scar. Kissing every spot they had touched - melting away the vile taint on your skin. Sighs of pleasure escaped your lips, toes curling and hands gripping the bed sheets as he blanketed you in pure love and ecstacy. Legs tangled with one another, he made love to you, he made you forget everything.

Forget the cruelty of the world. 


	5. Nyx x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write some fluff.

Sucking on the stick of chocolate that was hanging out from your mouth, you enjoyed the velvety treat as it slowly melted within your mouth. It had been a very stressful day with reporting back to your general after the fight that you all failed, yet again, against Nifelheim. Walking by the various stands that held food or the basic necessities of living, you enjoyed the chilly wind at night that hit your skin when you walked around the poorer side of Insomnia, the lights making the area seem beautiful even with poverty identifying the area. 

Humming happily to yourself you stopped by a stand that was selling very beautiful hairpins, placing a finger at the end of your chin and tapping on it, thinking about what color and which design you should pick. Chocolate moving around on the outside from taking the flavor with your tongue, you quickly darted your eyes upwards to catch a glimpse of your favorite glaive trio. Your heart skipped a beat at the sight of Nyx and you bit your lower lip debating on whether or not your should join them.  _ ‘To hell with it’,  _ you thought, shrugging your shoulders. Smiling from what you can with the chocolate you skipped over to them and took the stick out of your mouth, quickly swallowing down all the melted chocolate. Opening your arms wide, you grinned at them. 

“Hello, fellow Glavies!” you sang, hair swaying behind you and eyes gleaming with a giddy joy. Nyx looked up at the sudden voice. The moment his eyes landed on you he felt his heart speed up a bit. He loved the way you were always so happy, so full of energy even after the most remote cases of catastrophe. The way you were made him push himself to becoming a hero, to protect the purity from within you and keep you away from all the darkness hell brought to all of you. 

Wrapping your arms around Crowe’s and Libertus’ shoulders, you gave each an obnoxiously sloppy kiss on their cheek with a loud ‘MWAH!’. Giggling at the disgusted face Crowe made, you pulled away quickly and stuck your tongue out at the woman as she laughed at your antics. Libertus rolled his eyes and waved his hand in dismissal. 

“Hey,” he called out your name, gaining your full attention as you tried to pry Luche’s arms off of you from trying to take your chocolate away. It was simple play-fighting, but you failed to see how Nyx became on edge when he saw the way Luche tried to manhandle you. “Why don’t you give the Hero a big sloppy kiss on the cheek too, huh?” he snickered making Crowe and Pelna join in on it. Narrowing his blue eyes at his best friend Nyx lightly kicked his leg underneath the table which only served to make him laugh. 

Eyes widening slightly and a blush crawling up your face and settling on your cheeks, you nodded your head and quickly shoved the piece of chocolate you had in your hand in Luche’s mouth to the point that it made him gag. “Here ya go!!” you yelled and quickly backed away from the blonde with a giggle as he coughed from the harsh treatment. He enjoyed the chocolate nonetheless. 

Skipping on the balls of your feet over to the Hero, your heart felt like it was going to burst out of your chest any second. Hoping that you didn’t look as nervous as you felt, you wrapped your arms around his neck from behind and placed your soft lips to his stubbly cheek. Nyx prayed to the Astrals that you didn’t feel his heart beat rapidly through his chest. He was the most level-headed man in the Glaives and you had him over here feeling all boyish and mushy on the inside. Trying to force down his blush, his hold on his knee tightened a fraction. Pulling away you placed your lips near his ear, your breath fanning over him making him shiver in his seat. 

“Thank you for saving me back there in the fight,” you whispered with dazed eyes, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before pulling away. Your overly-happy persona came back within the second you walked to the man that was selling the kabobs to order one for yourself. 

Nyx blinked animatedly at the empty beer bottle in front of him, feeling absolutely happy yet stunned as to what just happened. Crowe saw his boyish expression and snickered, throwing a stick at the Hero to get his attention. “Cat got your tongue? What happened to trying to be a charmer when you can’t handle a single kiss?” she teased. 

“Would you keep it down?!” he hissed at her, lurching forward and eyes darting to your figure to make sure you weren’t listening. Seeing that you were engrossed in a conversation with Luche, who again tried to take away your chocolate that you took out from gods know where, made him sigh out in relief. He didn’t notice when a pair of blue eyes darted to Nyx when he said that. Crowe smirked at him and took a large gulp of her beer. 

“You know how much I love chocolate. Why are you asking for more?” you whined loudly, gaining everyone's attention, and sulked a bit as you shoved the piece of chocolate in your mouth before Luche can take a bite from it. You had never expected for the next move to happen as Luche suddenly placed his lips on yours and invading your warm cavern, that had the sugary sweet, with his tongue.

Everything went silent and every pair of eyes that were around fell on the two of you. Eyes widening, you pushed the man off of you and covered your lips with your wrist, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes. Truth be told you felt extremely used at the moment, you didn’t care about anyone’s feelings for you seeing how you worked for the military and didn’t bother to even consider them. Your eyes darted towards Nyx, heart clenched at the sight of shock and pure anger coming from him. Face becoming slightly red from holding back a painful sob you quickly ran away from all of them.

“Wait!” Nyx called out your name, but you were already gone, pushing and shoving the people that were in your way to quickly get home. 

“What the hell Luche?!” Nyx barked at him as he stood up from his seat and stormed up towards him. 

“Hey hey hey, Nyx! Calm down!” Crowe quickly got up as she saw the two men in each other’s faces, eyes narrowed at one another with a dangerous glint in them. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Nyx snarled, fist clenching as he got ready to throw a punch at the bastard in front of him. Giving him a smug look Luche shrugged his shoulders and let out a mocking snicker. 

“What? Bothered that I kissed her before you can?” he spat. Face scrunched up in absolute anger Nyx was ready to throw a punch but Crowe quickly held his arm down. 

“He’s not worth it Nyx,” Crowe tried to reason before she glared at the blonde in front of her. Gathering what little restraint he had in his body, Nyx moved away from the smug male and let out an irritated sigh. 

 

 

The next day Nyx was relieved to see that you were at work, as happy as you always are, but he saw that the smiles and giggles didn’t exactly reach your eyes when you were talking to other Glaive members. 

It was break by that time. Everyone was in the lounge and enjoying their meal that they either bought or brought from home. Blue eyes scanning the area, they were looking for a certain female Glaive. Face scrunching up in confusion when he didn’t see you he decided to skip his lunch to find you, ignoring the calls of Crowe, Libertus, and Pelna. 

Looking for you for nearly 15 minutes, he sighed out in relief when he finally spotted the girl that made his heart soar in delight at the mere sight. Walking up to you he saw your body swaying side to side, mouth sucking on a stick of chocolate that poked out from your lips, eyes closed and earphones in your ears, plugged into the laptop that you used for your reports after every battle. 

You failed to notice the Hero approach you and lean against the table as he saw how happy and relaxed you looked listening to your music. He smiled at the sight, the happiness you radiated getting to him as well. Oh how he wished you were his. He’d give you everything that your heart desired. He would do his best to buy what you want from what little money he earns.

Eyes opening you let out a squeak, biting down on the chocolate and setting down the rest of it on the wrapper as you saw Nyx standing there watching you. Far too deep in his thoughts he let out a surprised yelp as well when you reacted to his presence, brought out from his little world. He nearly lost his balance and slammed his hip on the table on accident from trying his best not to fall and hissed out in pain.

“Oh my god! Nyx, are you okay?” you asked, worry replacing your face and immediately forgetting the fright he gave you as you turned all your attention to him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbled out and rubbed his hip a bit, blushing as you worried for him. Giggling, you gestured to the seat next to you and he gladly took it. He was such a dork sometimes and you loved seeing this side of him. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled in a flustered manner, a smile immediately forming on his lips when he heard you giggle. Looking at your laptop he saw the song that was playing and gave you a confused look. Noticing his confusion you perked up in recognition. 

“Oh! It’s an instrumental song. People have been making a lot of these lately and this one is my favorite so far. Wanna hear it?” you perked up at the question, face getting close to his in a childlike manner to be able to share this with him. He couldn’t help but laugh and ruffle your hair, nodding his head in agreement to listening to it. This made you blush and let out strange stuttering noises before you quickly shut your mouth and unplugged the earphones from the laptop. 

Nyx laughed again before his attention turned to the laptop when the music started, staring in wonder and enjoying the soft and happy music that came from it. It reminded him of Winnie the Pooh when it came to a certain part of the song that was playing. 

Eventually the song ended and you let out a sigh of happiness. Quickly you looked at Nyx in silent question on whether or not he liked it. 

“I like it. Reminds me of Winnie the Pooh when my sister would watch it,” he commented. You nodded your head in agreement. 

“Right?! I love it!” you announced with joy and bounced in your chair happily when you pushed the replay button. Blue eyes watched you intently as you closed your eyes in happiness and hummed along with the song that brought out the child in you. He knew of the internal and emotional battle you were facing seeing as how you were alone and isolating yourself after what had happened yesterday. You were always around people, chatting and laughing your day away, so it was very unusual when you were alone. Not wanting to beat around the bush anymore and gathering up what courage he could muster up, Nyx asked you a question that left you speechless. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” he asked, eyes determined but slightly nervous of your answer. You stared at him, mouth agape. The silence of the room from the now finished song welcoming the both of you. You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t know how to react. Sure, you had a crush on the Hero for a while as well, but you tried to keep yourself from it, not wanting to deal with a heart break since you two were in a military. A relationship was very risky in that kind of occupation. 

“Nyx…” you whispered out, eyes softening at the sight of him. You were weighing out the pros and cons if you were to accept his proposal. He IS the Hero in the Kingsglaive, so it wasn’t likely that he would die so soon. You ARE the most powerful mage as well, so you knew how to defend yourself with all the magic gifted from your sovereign. You can finally be happy and settle down with someone after so many years of heartbreak. You can finally drown someone in the love that you have locked up within you. Yet, the possibility of one of you dying was the thing that made you fear everything the most. You didn’t want him to fall into a wave of depression if you were to fall into battle, but you didn’t want to fall into that either if something were to happen to him. Death aside you would be happy regardless. ‘ _ To hell with it. I deserve happiness. _ ’

Seeing how long you were taking to answer him, his lips fell down into a frown. “It’s fine if you- Mmph!” he groaned out from a sudden impact. You threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and placing your lips on top of his. The chair couldn’t take the sudden impact and the weight of the two of you as it suddenly tumbled backwards, his hands flying to your waist in an effort to keep you from falling on him too aggressively, making you land on top of Nyx and his back landing on the floor with a thud. Nyx blinked up at you in surprise, lips eventually forming a goofy grin at the realization that you kissed him. 

“So is that a yes?” he asked, eyes gleaming with joy and grinning goofily. You laughed at him and nodded you head, humming in confirmation. Feeling like the happiest man on earth he placed a hand on the back of your head and pulled you in for a breathtaking kiss. He moaned a bit at the taste of the sugary sweet that you were eating not too long ago. Wrapping your arms around his neck you smiled into the kiss, giggling as he kissed your nose when you two parted. “My perfect little mage. You have no idea how long I have waited to call you mine,” he whispered, eyes holding the most softest and loving of gazes you have ever seen. Blushing, you only replied with a kiss to his lips and buried your face into his neck. Nyx laughed, running his hand through your hair as you mumbled incoherent insults at him. 

He had never felt more alive. 


End file.
